High School Drama
by hbatso01
Summary: Tenten and her friends are new, but what happenes when they meet the most popular boys in school? No Lemons! All fluff, not really, NjiTenTen SauskeSakura ShikamaruIno. If you don't like these parings, BLEH to you.
1. Chapter 1

High School Drama

(A/N: this ismy first fan fic, so please be nice, and characters are OOC (out of character))

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Naruto cry

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tenten! Tenten! TENTEN!" Ino yelled shaking her sleeping roommate.

"Five more minutes mommy," Tenten mumbled.

"I'm not your mommy and we have to be at school in an hour! Get your butt out of bed NOW!"

Tenten stumbled out of bed, "I'm out of bed, can I go back to sleep now?"

"Ugggggggggg…Tenten…" Ino said, "Are you ever going to grow up?"

"Someday," she answered snickering.

Ino left so Tenten could change. She had the choice of a cotton shirt with a black tie and black sweat pants or a mini skirt. Even though Ino and Sakura would want her to wear the skirt, she wore the sweats.

She gathered up her bag and stuffed her skirt and books in it and went down stairs.

"Good morning Tennie," Sakura said cheerfully as she reached the kitchen.

"Morning you two." she replied. And like she thought, Ino and Sakura were wearing the skirts. "Did our schedules come in yet?"

"Yeah," Ino snorted. "We only have lunch together."

"Man!" Tenten groaned.

"Well wanna head out?" Sakura asked.

"Why not," Tenten stated as they walked out the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the way to school, they meet some classmates.

"I'm Sakura, this is Ino, and –, " she was cut off by the rude at the moment Tenten.

"And I'm Tenten."

"I'm Sauske, this is Neji, and lazy butt over there is Shikamaru," said a boy with raven hair. The guys were wearing the exact same outfit as Tenten except they had button down shirts.

The boy named Neji was listening to hisMP3 with one ear piece out of his ear so he could hear the conversation. Tenten walked over to him and put the ear piece in her ear, Neji acted like he didn't notice her.

"Cool," Tenten said. "Who's your favorite?"

"Tourniquet," he answered looking down at her. "Yours?"

"Imaginary."

"Uggg," Ino whined, "I hate Evanescence, because Tennie won't stop playing it."

"Then shut your door," Sakura said.

"Yeah Ino-Pig," Tenten joked. Tenten dropped the ear piece and smiled at Ino.

"One question," she now had her attention on Neji, "are you emo?" At this Sauske cracked up and Neji rolled up his sleeves.

"No," he said showing her his pale wrists. "Are you crazy?" Now it was time for Ino and Sakura to crack up.

"Maybe," Tenten said, "not sure really."

"You should see her when she's had no sleep, and she's on a sugar rush," Ino could barely say through her laughing. Neji just painted a smirk on his face.

"You want us to show you around school?' Sauske offered as we got there.

"Sure," Sakura giggled.

"So what classes do you troublesome girls have?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ignoring the fact we were just insulted," Ino said, "I have gym, art, reading, geography, lunch, math, science, and then English."

"Oh, no," Shikamaru sighed, "all the same."

"Mine is English, geography, math, lunch, orchestra, and then health," Sakura said.

"Same here," Sauske grinned.

"And I have reading, band, geography, science, lunch, pre – algebra, English, then gym," Tenten said. She heard a groan from Neji. "Let me guess, we have all the same classes?" He just nodded his head.

"Oh, Neji!" said a girl with too much make up as she skipped over.

"Go away," Neji clearly demanded.

"Why?"

"Because I HATE you."

"Awww, stop joking, Neji-poo." Tenten couldn't help but giggle.

"Shut up, Tenten," Neji gave her a deadly glare.

"Hm, new girls," the girl said, "Just to let you know, all three are taken by the most popular girls here."

"And who would that be?" Ino asked rolling her eyes.

"Me, Aimee, and Meai. See you later Neji-poo," she said as she skipped away to a group of girls.

"Who was that witch?" Sakura asked.

"Annie," Sauske answered, "She's Neji's number one fangirl, Aimee's mine, and Meai's Shikamaru's.

"Man, do I HATE them," Neji growled.

"Hey, when does class start?" Tenten asked.

"Good point, see you at lunch," Neji said as he started off to reading. Tenten just followed him. "Kakashi doesn't show till second period, so we get free time." He sat at a desk and motioned for Tenten to sit next to him.

Tenten P.O.V. (point of view)

I sat next to him and put in the ear piece he gave me. The blasting sound of 'Call Me When You're Sober' rang through my brain.

Neji then passed a note to me.

'What up w/ you & others'

'Parents sent us here, we're roomies'

'Parents sent us here to live w/ my uncle'

'Cool'

'You like the word cool don't you'

'Yep, how many like Annie?'

'Clubs, I HATE them'

'Just met them and I hate them too'

'Why?'

' 1) Goes around acting like she's all that 2) wears too much make up'

'Don't look now but people are staring'

'Great 1st hour and people already think I'm your fangirl'

When Neji read the note, he giggled a little.

"You, a fangirl, yeah right. You're that has ever insulted me," Neji said.

"So nobody insults you?"

"Not unless they want their face in the ground."

"You wouldn't do that to me now would you?"

"No"

"Cool"

He cocked an eyebrow

"What?"

"Cool"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"You forgot the master part."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Fine I did"

"And"

"And what?"

"Aren't you going to say 'Sorry master'?"

"Never"

He smirked at me and the bell rang.

(A/N: I hope you like it and I'll try to update soon and Evanescence is a band)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N: Within the first hour I got 3 reviews, and it was midnight, cool. I love that word. And please do not pull your eyes out. Then you couldn't read this.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be typing this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He smiled as the bell rang.

"So what do you play?" Neji asked.

"Flute, you?" (A/N: I play flute and I have to sit by the annoying oboe player who's also in my homeroom BLEH)

"Drums"

"Cool"

"You're just doing that to annoy me aren't you?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes"

"Cool"

He rolled his eyes as they walked into the band room.

Neji sat down in the back while Tenten went up to the teacher/band director.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Tenten?" the snake looking dude said (Orochimaru)

Tenten nodded her head yes.

"Sit next to the oboe, and bring your instrument tomorrow." He slithered (A/N: I bash people I don't like, and some of the names here came from other fics and some came real life, and I hate those people)

She sat down to the short, stupid, blonde, weirdo oboe player (You can guess who he's friends with)

"I'm Orin," the weird kid said.

"I'm Tenten."

"NEJI!" the director yelled at the Hyuuga. "Put up that blasted thing!"

Tenten just had to laugh.

"Oh, you think that's funny Miss Tenten?"

"Well sorta"

"Good, I think Hyuuga needs a little humiliation."

The class passed pretty fast, now was time for geography. Oh, joy.

The two walked into geography and sat down in the back.

"Thanks," Neji said sarcastically.

"For what?"

"For humiliating me"

"I did nothing but laugh"

"Exactly"

"So?" Neji went silent after Tenten said that.

"Good morning class," the teacher said as he came in. He had a wart on his nose and long gray hair, but he looked kind of young, hey, who knows, he could have had a face lifts. (A/N: I'm a Jariya basher, I don't like pervs!)

There was a test so Tenten didn't have to do a thing. And Neji being the genius prodigy he is, he finished quickly, so he and his new best friend wrote notes about the others in their newly formed group.

Geography ended oh so quickly on science was up next.

"Is science fun?" Tenten asked.

"Not really, but we have a test so you probably don't have to do anything."

"Great and what school has all its test on a Monday?"

When lunch finally came school became a lot better for Tenten.

"We eat in the gym, unless the fangirls are trying to get to us, then we usually eat in the bathroom."

"…Cool…"

"Let's just go"

When they go to the gym, Tenten saw her friends with the guys. She walked up to the t the top bleacher.

"So how was school?" Ino asked referring to that mornings joke.

"It was good mommy," Tenten replied.

Sakura just moaned, "I need new friends."

Ino and Tenten put on shocked faces and then put on pouty ones.

Just then Orin and one of his blonde haired, blue eyed friends with a fox like grin walked by smiling at Tenten.

Tenten just ignored them.

"Looks like Tennie has a few fanboys," Sauske joked.

"Okay, 1) EWWWWWW! And 2) don't call me Tennie, when a guy says it; it sounds like a pet name."

Annie and two other girls walked up to the group.

"Hi Sauske," one of the girls said sweetly (if you think the sound of nails scratching a chalk board is sweet) then turned her attention to Tenten. "Anybody who gets a pet name from Sauske will be me. Is that clear?"

"Okay, EWWWWWWWWWWW!" Tenten said, "And I'm guessing your Aimee."

"Correct," she said as she was turning away. But before she could take a step, an open carton of strawberry milk had 'accidentally' 'misplaced' itself all over her head. Oppsie!

The rest is author's notes.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, and I love the person who 'misplaced' their milk on her head. Actually, that person poured the whole carton all over her head and back. Note that she was a fangirl, so she would have been wearing a skirt. Just imagine the feeling of strawberry milk on the back of your legs. Or you don't have to imagine, just chop up strawberries and mix them in with milk and rub that on your thighs and calves. Oh joy.

Orin- annoying oboe player I had to sit next to in band

Aimee- sweet kind girl that I went to Mexico with. And I also got that name on another fanfic.

Annie- girl I strongly dislike, and thank you so much for moving away. So sad.

You can tell I love sarcasms; it's the only thing that gets me through life. A little sad, okay seeing the boy I have a crush on gets me through life, oh, shut up people laughing at me. BLEH


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Cry)

(A/N: I know the characters are OOC, well they defiantly will be in this chapter, and I was typing the second chapter six hours ago, I need more sleep)

* * *

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she screamed. She flared back around. "Which one of you creeps did this to me?!?!"

Everyone in the room looked at the soaked girl and started laughing, and nobody was holding back. She pointed at the three girls.

"Hey!" Sauske defended, "They aren't creeps!"

"Sauske," the fangirl whined,"how could you let them do this to your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend is spotlessly clean," he snickered and turned to Sakura (no Ino, of course his girlfriend is Sakura). They saw Sakura blush, and then the stupid fan girls stomped away, leaving a trail of pink milk.

(A/N 4 Girls: If you think about it, the milk could have been blood. Now here's a lesson for you girls, change pads and tampons regularly, or pour milk all over yourself, so people think it's the milk and not blood. And don't periods suck, and if you don't have yours yet, consider yourself lucky.)

"You're going out?" Ino asked in shock. They just blushed and nodded a little.

"Cool" Tenten said and looked at Neji as he rolled his eyes. She started laughing again.

Tenten P.O.V. (point of view)

"What?" Neji asked me.

"You roll your eyes too much"

"And you say Cool too much" Neji rolled his eyes again.

"Are you gay?" I asked him and everything got quiet.

"What?!?! No way in heck am I gay!"

"Just asking because you roll your eyes like Ino does when she gets mad."

"First you asked me if I'm emo, and now you ask me if I'm gay…"

"….."

"You're weird."

"Duh! Who doesn't know that?"

"Probably him," Ino said pointing to the sleeping Shikamaru.

"I heard that," Shikamaru said, apparently not asleep.

"Hey guys," Neji said after a short pause, "do we have rehearsal today?"

"Yeah," Sauske said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We have a band called Suriken," Sauske exclaimed. "But the only thing we need is a singer."

"Tennie here could do it," Sakura and Ino chimed.

"No way!" I yelled.

"Come on," Ino begged. "You're great at singing, and you can hit all the notes that Evanescence sings."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I can"

"I'm okay with a girl singer, and we can only play Evanescence anyways," Sauske piped in.

He looked at the others for approval.

"I don't care," Shikamaru said bluntly.

"Sing a little," Neji pushed.

"Fine, but I hate all of you.

Don't look down,

Don't look into the eyes beneath you,

Don't look down,

You'll fall down,

You'll become their sacrifice," I sang.

"You're in," Neji congratulated me.

"Cool" I said sarcastically, but Neji still rolled his eyes.

"We rehears at Neji's after school Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesday," Sauske said.

"Can we come?" Sakura batted her eyes.

"I don't care," Neji said. "And if I said no, Sauske might be mad."

(A/N: I think that's a good spot to stop for right now. And when July comes, I'll be updating a lot less, because I have the Blume conference, then Church camp, then a mission trip. All like a weeklong and two days apart. So I might have my sister update for me. We both go to Blume, and then our mom's going with us to camp because she's the chef, and then I go on the mission trip, because it's only for my age group. Yah, No sister, and No mom. And sorry for the short chapter. But hey, less than 24 hours and three chapters, at least I don't have a big cliff hanger, and not update for a month. But I'll tell you when I'm leaving, or I'll just try to finish before I leave.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Waaaaa! I wanna own Naruto)

The rest of the day went by fast, except gym where I met a weirdo teacher. Tingle down my back, shiver, creepy.

Where you're starting off now I'm listening to the songs I was forced to sing, not really, I think Neji's cute and this is an excuse to spend more time with him. When we were done he remembered something.

"My cousin is a …Well how do I put it nicely…She's Sauske fangirl," Neji said.

"So she's a nut case?"

"Yeah"

"Cool, one more person to make fun of."

The two of us were silent until we got to the Hyuuga mansion, compound, or place, whatever you call it.

And there the nut case was. A girl with short navy, purplish hair came up to us. She had pupiless eyes like Neji's. But Neji's eyes were filled with joy while hers was filled with fear, anger, and hatred. I was a little sorry for the girl.

"Hi, Sauske," she said waltzing up to him. "Who are you three?"

"I'm Tenten, that's Ino, and Sakura over there is Sauske's girlfriend," I said.

I could tell she was a little hurt, by my last comment, so that made me feel sorry for her more. But all my pity was gone when she lifted her hand to slap Sakura. I bet she would have if Sauske hadn't of stepped in the way and Neji stepping up behind her and grabbing her wrist.

"Huh," the witch managed to get out. "Is that how you treat the heir of the Hyuuga clan?" she asked Neji simply nodded, and she stomped off with an 'hmmp!'

(A/N: I hate innocent people, and I have to admit I bash almost every girl, except Tenten. All the other girls are witches or just wimps!)

We walked to the garage only to have a shock given to us. We saw Hinata, Aimee, Meai, and Annie, before they got a chance to see us we took fast but quiet steps back.

"Oh, crap," Shikamaru whispered, "they we're serious?!?!"

"I guess so," Neji said quietly.

"Hey," I said, "we have a few instruments at our house we could use."

"Okay," Sauske said, "we can practice with those. We headed over to our house where the guys explained their fangirls were going to start a band.

A/N: I'm sorry it's short, but I don't have the time to write very much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Disclaimer: No Naruto for me

When we got to our house, we went to the living room to drop off our bags. While everybody then went to the garage, where the instruments were, I went to the kitchen to get us drinks. I got six water bottles out of the refrigerator and walked into the garage. I tossed one to everybody, and I set mine by one of the mics. I grabbed one of the electric guitars and went back to the mic. I watched as Shikamaru and Sauske each grabbed a guitar for them, as Neji sat behind the drums.

"Do you guys have a logo?" Ino asked. The guys shook their heads no.

"Coolio, then we can make one," Sakura cheerfully said. Sometimes I just hate her optimism attitude.

"…Okay…" I said.

"What colors do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Don't care" We stated.

"So how about pink and … brown?" Ino said, like we had a choice.

I shrugged and turned to the band members. "What song?"

"Lacrymosa!" Sakura shouted. I shrugged again. I turned to the mic as the drums started.

"Wait," I said. "We need a cello or bass or something, and a keyboard."

They looked past me and stared as Sakura and Ino were... doing something.

Sakura finally looked up as Sauske cleared his throat. "What?"

"We… um...kind of need your guises help with something" I said unsure.

"With what exactly?" Ino asked looking up.

"We need a keyboard player, and an orch dork," Shikamaru bluntly said.

"Hey!" Sakura and Sauske yelled. (Remember they both are in orchestra).

"No offence," I said, backing up Shikamaru. I then gave him a stern look.

"But I don't have my instrument here, and we don't own a keyboard," Sakura stated.

"Then get off your big butts and go get'em," Shikamaru said. I was surprised he even said that. Neji and I cracked a smile, trying not to crack up. I guess Sauske didn't laugh because his best friend just insulted his girlfriend.

"EXUSE ME?!?!" Ino yelled.

"You heard me, I said you had a big butt," Shikamaru yawned.

Ino's and Sakura's jaws dropped and then they stomped off to their room.

"Nice going, Shikamaru" I laughed. He just shrugged. "Can we do 'Call Me When You're Sober'?" I asked.

Then all of them shrugged.

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You__ would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

_Shouldn't let you fall_

_Lose it all_

_Someday you can remember yourself_

_Can't keep believing_

_We've all been deceiving our selves_

_I'm __sick__ of our lies_

_And __you're __too late_

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You__ would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

_Couldn't take the blame_

_Sick with shame_

_Must be __exhausting_

_To__lose your own game_

_Selfishly hated_

_No wonder you're jaded_

_You can't play the victim this time_

_And you're too late_

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

_You'll never call me when you're sober_

_You only want it because it's over_

_It's over_

_How could I _

_A burn paradise_

_How could I _

_You were never mine_

So, _don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_Don't love me_

_Just catch up things_

_I've made up your mind_

The song ended there.

**Neji P.O.V. like two verses into the song**

She sounds really good. She has a hot voice, and a hot body. WAIT! Did I just think that? No way. I saw Sauske give me a look, but I couldn't tell why. I just brushed it off. I looked back at Tenten swaying a little. Then the song ended. She turned around and looked at me, as did the others.

"Why did you slow down?" She asked me.

"I did? I guess I didn't notice. I guess I zoned out."

"About what?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing is never nothing"

"Nothing could be nothing"

"No it can't"

"Do you want to call it quits?" Sauske asked interrupting.

"Sure," Tenten said.

I shrugged and got up. We walked to the door and I saw the other girls coming toward us. I ignored them. The other guys walked out before me. Just before I walked out, I turned to Tenten and gave her a peck on the cheek.

**Tenten P.O.V.**

He turned around and kissed me!

(A/N: I could be a mean author and just stop, but its 12:10 in the morning, and I'm not tired, so I'll keep writing, it's also the first 10 min of summer here in the United States.)

He left before I could react. What!

"What. Just. Happened?" I asked.

"Don't know," Ino said, and then I saw her eyes look down, "but I do know the boys forgot something." She was looking at the backpacks on the floor.

"I just got an idea," Sakura grinned evilly.

"Let's snoop!" I finished.

(A/N: Now I'm tired, even though it's only been five min. Yes it takes me five min to write from the other authors note to this one. So the chappie is fin!)

(A/N: one more thing, look on my bio/profile and you'll understand

Randomness is so troublesome)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (sigh)

(A/N: To Orin O. the Oboe player: If you are reading this, it's Cheay. And if you don't know who Cheay is, your not smart enough to be in Pre-Al, i still wonder how you got in)

Chapter Six

"Let's snoop!" I exclaimed, plopping down in front of Neji's bag. I unzipped the front pocket and saw the note from first hour, his MP3, and a cell phone. I grabbed it and weighed my options: having fun and getting yelled at by Neji, or putting it back, and Neji will never know. I put the three things back and zipped up the zipper. I then opened the big zipper in the back. I found a few books, his binder, and at the bottom, a digital camera. I grabbed it and took pictures of Ino and Sakura. They were sitting and looking through the others' bag. Ino snatched the camera and I turned to Neji's binder. I grabbed it and a note fell out. I unfolded it:

'U & new girl friends?'

'Yeah'

'Can u hook her up w/ me'

'No'

'Why'

'No'

'That doesn't answer my ?'

'Still no'

'BUSTED'

'Shut up'

'I will if you hook me up'

'No'

'?'

'NO'

'?!?'

'NO!!!!!!'

'why'

The note ended there, what class did Neji have that I wasn't sitting by him and he got busted? Band! I'll ask him later.

I then heard the ring of Sakura's cell.

"Hello? Hey, what's up?" Sakura said into her phone. "Why should we? ...You're wasting my minutes for this? ...Yeah, we are, Tennie found a camera! ...Kay, Bye." She hung up her phone and looked at us. "Sauske told us to not look through the bags, but oh, well, we are now, so why stop?" she joked.

Ino continued to take pictures and I looked back at the note. Suddenly I remembered the kiss. I smiled and put my hand of my cheek. I saw a flash, and I heard Ino laugh.

"I bet Neji will love that picture," she said to me.

"Yeah," Sakura joked.

Ino tossed back the camera, and I out all his stuff up. I looked at the clock- 9:27

I moaned and went to the kitchen to fix us some Mac and Cheese.

**Time skip**

When I woke I tried so hard to remember my dream, but all I knew of it was Neji was in it. I got up and got dressed. I packed my bag and went down stairs. (A/N: I'll tell you what's in her bag, for future reference. Books, her skirt, make-up for Ino, and jewelry for Ino.)

I saw Sakura talking on her cell phone.

"Yeah…she just came down," Sakura said and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tenten." I heard Neji on the other end. "Can you meet me at school in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure"

"Good. And oh, Tenten,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget my back pack"

I rolled my eyes, "Bye"

I clicked the phone shut and tossed it to Sakura. "I'm gonna go meet Neji." I told them and walked out the door. I got at school to meet Neji there. I tossed him his bag and walked up to him. I gave him a hug.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Hugging you" He put his arms around me and I pulled away a little to look up at him.

"I thought you didn't like hugs"

"I don't, but right now you're an exception"

"I like exceptions"

"So do I" I pulled away. "So why did you want me here early?"

"To tell you we have a gig next month at the school dance"

"We have a school dance?"

"Not for us, we'll be performing"

"But wait. What about Sauske and Sakura? I know Sakura will want to dance with her boyfriend"

"Do you really think they'll last that long?"

"Yes, and you don't?"

"Well…you know how girls are"

"What? Did you happen to notice I'm a girl?" I went over to him, slapped him, and stomped home.

**Time skip**

I met up with the others a quarter ways from home.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"Neji's a jerk!" I gave them a quick recap of what happened.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tenten walked in reading and sat where she sat the day before.

"I'm sorry," Neji said as he sat down.

"You kiss me and then basically insult me and every girl on Earth!" She yelled. The whole class was staring at them.

"I said I was sorry" he said back. "What do you want me to do?" I rolled my eyes and ignored him until Annie came up to him.

"Hi Neji," she said bitter sweetly. "If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm available."

**Tenten P.O.V.**

"Do you not get it?!" I yelled at her. "Neji HATES you and ALL of his fangirls!"

"Thank you," he said to me.

"Shut up!" I turned to him, "And right now, I HATE you!" Annie just slipped away because the awkwardness and tension in the air.

"Uggg. What do I have to do to let you know I'm sorry?"

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"You're not leaving the band are you?"

"No, I don't hate Sauske and Shikamaru, so why punish them for something stupid you said."

About five minutes later Neji passed me a note.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean you'

'Then what did you mean'

'Girly girls'

'What if I was one?'

'R u?'

'Sort of, not really'

'I bet you couldn't '

I snorted, grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I walked back in after like 2 seconds.

"What do you wanna bet?" I asked him.

"Winner gets to pick the first song for the dance"

"Cool" I turned back around and headed towards the girls bathroom.

Chapter done

Randomness likes reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

I walked into the bathroom, and changed into the skirt. I walked up to the mirror and put on some mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, blush, and some lip gloss. I put on a shuriken necklace and bracelet, and put in some shuriken earrings.

I zipped up my bag, and slung it over my shoulder.

When I stepped in, I saw everybody's jaw drop, but not as far as Neji's. I sat down and Neji and the rest of the staring people recomposed themselves. "Bring Me to Life" I told Neji.

"Wow" He said looking me up and down. "You carry all that stuff in your bag?"

"For Ino, if she forgets something, I carry it for her."

"O.K…. So why our duet?"

"To show what we both can do, or would you like to sing Snow White Queen?

"No, I'm fine with Bring Me to Life"

"Good, if not, it's solo time for Neji-poo." I laughed.

"Shut up!" he said the grinned at me. "You know, since you look like that, you might get a few fanboys."

"Are you saying I look pretty?"

"I liked tomboy Tenten better"

"How rude!"

"But you look hot both ways," he said quickly and smacked his forehead. I just giggled and blushed.

"You look hot yourself"

"Fangirl!" he yelled at me.

"Fanboy!" I yelled back. He had no way to respond. "So you admit it? You're my fanboy!"

"I can't deny it, and you didn't figure that out at rehearsal?"

"Maybe." I said, "That reminds me, look at your camera."

He got into his back pack and pulled out his camera. He flipped through the memory and laughed. "I thought Sauske told you guys to NOT look touch our bag?"

"He did, but we didn't listen," I stuck my out tongue at him.

When I put my tongue back in my mouth he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, again. I heard a few gasps and a few people faint. When he pulled away I saw him blush. I giggled and slapped him lightly on the cheek.

"We could get in major trouble for something like that, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about you"

"Awww, that's so sweet. But don't do it again." I scolded him.

"Fine," he grunted. The bell rang a few minutes later.

(A/N: I'm going to skip all the glares Neji gave other boys for looking at Tenten, and go straight to lunch)

"HOLY CRAP!" Ino yelled when Ino saw me.

"Crap isn't holy, Ino- pig," Sakura exclaimed.

"Neji lost a bet, so we are playing Bring Me to Life first at the dance" I told everybody, ignoring the crap thing.

"Is that my stuff?" Ino asked.

"Did Hyuuga really loose?" Sauske asked.

Sakura just rolled her eyes as Shikamaru laid back and yawned.

"Yes, and yes," I said looking over to the blushing Neji.

"Nice going Neji, you lost to a girl," Shikamaru joked.

"And what's wrong with that?" Ino yelled.

"Because in his eyes, girls are weaker, and in real life, they're much stronger," Sauske said.

"Yeah," Neji added. "I mean, they have periods, mood swings, and have to give birth."

That was not a good thing to say.

"Perv!" Ino yelled and I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey!" Oh, no. it was Annie walking up the bleachers. "Neji is NOT a pervert!"

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because he doesn't act like the other boys at this school who are perverts," she exclaimed.

"I haven't even gone here long enough to know," I stated.

"Yeah, you haven't gone to school long enough, so stay away from Neji," she warned.

"Or what?"

She swung at me and hit me square in the cheek.

"Oh, no" Ino feared, "you do NOT want to get Tenten mad."

"Take your best shot," I said unafraid. She swung at me again, but I brought up my arm and swung it off. "That's the best you got?" I snorted.

"YOU SEVEN!" yelled a lunch aid. "DOWN HERE NOW!"

We got detention so we couldn't practice.

Neji passed me a note: 'Nice going Tenten'

The teacher didn't look at us, so it was safe.

'Thanks perv' I responded.

'I'm NOT a perv and I'm NOT emo!'

'You're a perverted emo' I saw his face turn red with anger and I chuckled. Still no response from the teacher. Sakura passed me a note: 'Can I see?'

'Everyone can' I passed both notes to her, and she read them. She giggled and passed it on. Everybody laughed, even Neji.

I think I'll stop here for now. Sorry for the slow updates, I'm busy on neopets and reading fanfictions, I never it took so long to type a fanfiction. Man! If you do have a neopets account, I'm SeaChelseaTurtle. Feel free to neomail me. I only have like one neofriend to talk to. Actually, I only have one. Sad really.

Please read and review. I like reviews, they're like chocolate. Yum…I mean good. I don't, no can't eat reviews. But reviews are as good as chocolate. Hmmmmm.

Randomness will one day take over the world and name the French hippy aliens its leader. And since I'm the leader of the French hippy Aliens, wouldn't that make me the future leader of the world. Unless they over through me, I need to prepare. Take cover!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated. cry

When detention was over, we still went to our house just to hang out. We had three loveseats. Sakura and Sauske took one, I shared one with Neji, and Ino was forced to sit with Shikamaru.

"Why did you show them that note?" Neji asked me.

"Because I could," I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled. "We should probably do our Algebra homework."

A/N: I wasn't going to bore you with Algebra. Which will soon be my homework once school starts. Oh, crap. And this is going so far from my original story so, feel free to give me ideas. I'm on total writers block.


End file.
